The Almighty Zim (and Gaz) vs The Irken Empire
by Sakari Kateri Azrael
Summary: Zim... he gets a transmission from The Massive. The Tallest reject him. So Zim proves them wrong and takes over Earth. Once his conquest is complete he picks a tribunal of humans to rule, because of his lack of interest. However the humans of earth must show him proper respect. Zim finds himself falling for Gaz then an unexpected transmition from Irk... what happens next?
1. Incoming Transmission from The Massive

Invader Zim AU **I do not own Invader**** Zim **(I wish I did. But that's beside the point.) There will be ZAGR. Possibly some DATR later on. Please go easy on me. I rated it T just to be safe, may change the rating later... And **please please please review!**

* * *

Chapter One… Transmission from The Massive

Zim, our favorite little green irken, got excited as the words "Incoming Transmission from The Massive" flashed upon his computer screen. He yelled for Gir, his adorable Sir unit, to 'shut up' or the like. He rushed about preparing to show the tallest his latest plan to take over earth and rid himself of his big-headed advisory, Dib. The Tallest appeared on screen and he saluted immediately.

"My Tallest it is good you called Zim actually…" Zim started excitedly.

"Zim! Shut up! We have something to inform you!" They interrupted quickly. "It is highly important to your mission!"

Zim snapped to attention and saluted, "Yes, My Tallest!"

"We no longer wish to hear from you. You were sent to those coordinates to either die, get lost, or to never be heard from again. So you wouldn't hamper Impending Doom 2! Any or all would have been acceptable!" Red practically screamed, obviously having snapped. "YOU! ARE! A! DEFECT! DIE! LIVE ON THAT PLANET! WE DON'T CARE JUST DON'T BOTHER US!"

At that Red panted and Purple looked at Red shocked, "Wow, Red that was harsh."

"He deserved it! He killed the previous Tallest twice in one day," Red yelled. "First Miyuki **then** Spork who had replaced Miyuki! End the transmission! **NOW**! His amusement value is depleted!"

Zim stood in shock at the words his Tallest had spoken. The words "Transmission Ended" flashed and yet Zim still did not move. Zim did not move for days if not weeks. Zim wasn't sure how much time had passed. After the sixth straight days of no Zim, Dib decided to pay his nemesis a visit. Dib had purchased a Game Slave 3 extremely early through a secret raffle and was using it to bribe Gaz, Gazlene, into coming along. They walked in to find Zim unmoving covered in a film of dust and filth staring at his computer screen. Gir was out of his dog suit and trying to get Zim to move or do something, something he had been doing off and on for days. Dib immediately pulled out a camera and began taking pictures. Gaz hit him and destroyed the camera.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Idiot. Something is wrong, obviously. Go ask him," she ordered.

Dib then paid closer attention to his nemesis and approached him slowly. Zim's antennae twitched at Dib's movement. He slowly turned his head to face Dib.

"What Dib-stink? Have you come to call Zim a defect too?"

"Defect?"

"Yes, Zim is a defect. A failure of an irken. Not worthy to be an invader. Sent here to die. Zim is waiting for his Pak to deplete so Zim can die."

Gaz looked at Zim feeling pity then walked forward and gave him a hug much to Dib's annoyance and dismay, "Who told you that you were a defect?"

"… Zim doesn't need your pity! Irk…" he stopped then sighed, "… My Tallest…"

"… Your… _Tallest_?" Gaz asked softly.

Zim nodded thought a moment then explained Irken society, "Irken society is based on height. The Tallest are the leaders of all of Irk. We currently have two. Red and Purple. They are more of a figure head. The Control Brain has more control than the Tallest do."

"So these Tallest. Called you a defect?"

"Yes…" Zim looked away and covered his antennae. "Computer… play back the transmission."

"Yes, Zim."

The computer played back a copy of the transmission. Once it was over they all stood there… Zim saddened, Gaz pitying Zim, and Dib amazed.

"That is why Zim is waiting for Zim's Pak to deplete."

Gaz hugged Zim again angering Dib who cried out, "GAZ!"

Zim sighed, "Zim's Pak will go offline in a few more hours. Go Dib-stink and… Little-Gaz. Zim will fulfil his Tallest wishes."

Gaz slapped Zim with a loud *SMACK* then yelled, "Idiot! What would dying solve?! Nothing! It is a permanent solution to a temporary problem! You could live! You don't need the Tallest!"

Zim blanched then blushed a darker green as his squeedlyspooch made him feel funny, then he shook it off and thought to himself. 'Zim doesn't need the Tallest. Zim will prove them wrong! Zim will conquer this world.' Or at least Zim thought that he thought it when in reality he said it, and by said it, I mean he yelled it. Dib face palmed as Gaz laughed. Gaz's laughter triggered something in Zim's squeedlyspooch yet again, and he tried to ignore it.

What Gaz, Dib, the Tallest, and Zim didn't know or realize, was that since Zim was a defect he was closer to how Irkens were before the smeeteries. All Irkens were inclined to warfare and violence even before the Paks. Zim really wasn't stupid, like Gaz thought. He just wasn't applying himself properly. He quickly threw out Gaz and Dib… being nicer about it to Gaz, partially out of fear. Zim really just needed to apply himself for himself **not** for the Tallest. That is why within a month Zim had conquered Earth.

* * *

Yeah its kinda rushed. Idk. I was tired. Please review. This is basically just the intro to the world. So yeah.


	2. A New Order

Alright chapter two! While I am trying to stay true to the characters. I will repeat that this is an AU. I still don't own the characters or the show... as much as I may wish otherwise... enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Two A New Order

Zim walked through the streets of Earth, in particular the town/city he had first landed in. He had made it the capital after he conquered the planet. Not that he ruled the planet, he had no interest in that. He thought as he walked about the day the tallest had told him he was a defect. He paid no mind as the humans showed him respect by bowing or saluting him as they were required to do. His mind wandered to the council that he had set up, once he realized ruling wasn't something he wanted to do.

Zim thought more and more about the Dib-stink and the Dib-sister, Little-Gaz as he called her. He then got it in his mind to go and gloat to Dib once more. Zim tried to remember how long it had been since he had taken over the planet… was it six, seven, eight years? It was nine. He laughed as he remembered the concern the Dib-stink and Dib-sister had shown him the day he decided to take over.

At this point Zim had reached the Membrane household, and he yelled, "Dib-stink! Zim wishes to gloat, yet again! You and your family unit are to have dinner with Zim! So Zim can show you the glory of his house! Feast with the glory that is the Almighty Zim!"

Zim walked back to his newly completed manor house. It was true to Irken style and made Zim feel at home. Zim sighed and did something he had learn to do on this planet, think things through. His mind went over the council and its current elected leader Professor Membrane. The activities of the council occasionally got a checkup from Zim but other than that they were free to do as they pleased. As he thought of this he went and ordered food to be prepared for the Membranes, particularly some of Bloaty's Pizza Hog's pizza, he had this made especially for the Little-Gaz.

Once that was done Zim carefully removed his Pak and began preforming maintenance work on it. Because Zim willingly removed his Pak, Zim didn't suffer any of the usual effects of having the Pak off i.e. dying in ten minutes. Zim stayed like that for a long while. He was like that when the Membranes appeared for dinner. The members of the council were used to Zim inviting them over for dinner to gloat at them. So they showed up at the accepted normal time for dinner with Zim.

Zim was alarmed to find them in his house and yelled for security only to be reminded that he had invited them. Within a few hours Zim and the Membranes had eaten, Zim had mostly eaten sugar since Irkens get their nutrition from sugar. Zim talked with the humans, mostly bragging but asking Professor Membrane about the workings of the council.

This went on for weeks as Zim found himself amused if not, attracted to the human female, Gaz. As time passed Zim showed more favor to the Gaz-human, or the Little-Gaz, as he called her. She became known to the humans as Zim's pet. Which annoyed her at first until she realized it got her games before everyone else. She even got her own gaming arcade in Zim's house because her constant gaming amused him… and it gave Gir something to do, which is what Zim liked to tell himself other than he had begun to fall for the human.

With time Gaz would mind less and less when Zim bothered her, unless of course she was "in the zone." Then she rained doom upon all who bothered her. It was during these months that Zim truly noted the time that had passed. He noticed Gaz had more curves than before and that she had longer hair. What he didn't get was that he was taller. He believed the adults just shrunk. The reason he had grown was the fact that he had consumed more sugar than was the norm for Irkens of his rank. Simply because it wasn't available to them because the Control Brain didn't allow it.

Zim and Gaz started bonding when Zim asked Gaz to teach him how to play the games she was playing. And with time Gaz started to care for Zim. They became friends, though Zim wanted more.

Zim held a banquet with all the members of the council or the tribunal as some of the humans had begun to call it. Once the dinner was over with an alarm started sounding though the house and a large screen descended from a slot in the ceiling and Zim saw the words he thought he would never see again in his life, "Incoming transmission from The Massive." Zim and the others gaped as the Tallest appeared on screen.

"Zim! We have taken note that you have concurred this world! We are taking it for the glory of the Irken Empire!" came Red and Purple's voices simultaneously.

Zim stood there in shock. Then shook his head.

"Absolutely **not**!" he yelled at them and glowered his eyes taking on a red glow.

Zim slammed a three fingered fist down. His eyes glowed red as he glared at the screen.

"Zim took this planet. It is Zim's. Zim lo…" Zim stopped midsentence surprised at what he was about to say.

Zim looked around, everyone was staring at the Irken. 'Irk. They have noticed,' he thought.

"Zim meant to say Zim has grown fond of this planet… and some of its in habitants. So the Tallest and Irk should leave before Zim has the Professor to activate Zim's defenses." Zim said in an icy tone.

The Tallest were amazed at how Zim had changed during the years he'd been on earth. He seemed… more stable and competent as a being or an invader. They gaped at Zim then started laughing.

Gaz stormed up to the screen, "What the hell is so funny?! You're the assholes that told Zim to kill himself, right?!"

"That would be us, worm-baby."

Zim let out a screech and yelled, "Activate the defenses!"

"You know this will mean war… don't you Zim? You and a single planet versus the Armada."

"I know. But Zim has something better. Zim has the Gaz-human… she is a monster… an amazing monster… but one none the less… and she will doom you. And Zim will win because Zim knows how the Gaz-human works."

Gaz glared at Zim and folded her arms. She knew he was right because she'd protect her game room and her precious pizza. That didn't mean she was happy about it…

* * *

Does Gaz doom the Tallest? Is there a war?! Will Zim say what he was going to? I don't know. Tune in to the next chapter to find out.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Now... if you will excuse me I have a baby shower to attend... It's my sisters... I'm excited... **NOTHING CAN BRING ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!**


	3. Preparations for War

Ok this is really short. I was half asleep when I wrote it. So there is that. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 Preparations for War

Zim looked at the humans, "Cut the transmission."

The Tallest disappeared from the screen and everyone let out the breaths they had been unknowingly holding. Zim marched to Dib and shoved him at his father.

"Start working on finding a way to breach the massive. Get the other parts of the globe working on it. NOW. The rest of you work on defense and armament. IMMEDIATELY!"

They rushed about to follow Zim's orders, because they knew even if he wasn't their ruler that he was to lead them in the coming fight because he knew how Irkens worked and the like. Gaz looked at Zim her arms folded and Zim feeling her anger paled to a very light green.

"Y-yes… Gaz-human?" he asked quietly.

"And why did you point me out to them?! Why draw any attention to me Zim?! I didn't want to fight."

Zim flinched and sighed, "Zim knows Gaz-human. Zim knows. But Zim also knows that the Tallest want this planet. Zim is afraid of what the Gaz-human will do to the Tallest."

"Zim?" she asked surprised.

"Zim may not belong to Irk or the Tallest… but they are Zim's…" he broke off, before he had come to earth they were all he knew.

Gaz watched Zim as he wrestled with his thoughts. Zim hadn't really expected this from the Tallest. He had hoped things would have stayed like they were. He wondered if he ever truly believed the tallest, until he tried calling them again only to find his signal was blocked. Zim shook and his antennae quivered. Gaz sighed and pulled Zim into a hug. Zim stiffened in surprise and his antennae shot up.

"Uh, Gaz-human… what are you doing?" he asked softly his surprise evident.

"Calming you down idiot," she snapped back.

"Oh… why?"

"Because you're the best shot we have against them. You know a lot more about them than we do. Besides you got me an arcade. I have to respect that."

"Ah…"

Gaz was surprised as Zim slowly and carefully hugged her back. She had expected him just to stand there. Then yell at her that he didn't need her or anyone because he was a superior being, not that she believed he was.

Slowly Gaz pulled away and kicked Zim. "Zim! I will doom you for pretty much telling me to fight without my consent. And you painted a target on my back!"

Zim's eyes went wide and he tried to run away, "No! Gaz spare me!"

She laughed watching Zim run away.

~A Day Later~

Gaz went to Zim's on his orders. She sighed heavily unsure as to why she was doing this. Zim had the guards open the door for her before she even got close. He had been up all night making weapons for the Gaz-human. He had them fit to her style and size.

"Zim?" Gaz called.

A servant walked forward, "This way Miss Membrane."

Gaz was lead to a lab with all kinds of equipment in it. She saw Zim using some of it on some devices. He looked up after wiping he hands on a towel.

"Gaz-human! You made it!" he yelled. "Zim has been preparing weapons for your mission. Come let's test them out."

* * *

Zim gives Gaz weapons?! Oh my... What happens next? I don't know. But I do know Zim will tell Gaz what he almost said in front of the Tallest while she is trying out her weapons.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short. I have been busy and wrote this really late after finishing a paper and a quiz. So hope you liked it. I don't know when my next posting will be I have three papers and a project all due really soon. Sorry. DX I'll post more before the summer term, I know that much.


End file.
